The Veil Of Dreams
by Spuffylover4ever556
Summary: Harry has been mouring his godfather's death all summer and despreatly trying to bring him back. Hermione helps him find a way to bring Sirius back and both of their feelings start to develop into something more than just friendship, but can they really b


The Veil Of Dreams

Chapter 1

Hermione's Letter

He felt numb, he was hurting all over. He wanted his godfather back, he didn't want to believe that Sirius was dead he couldn't be! There had to be a loophole, some sort of way to bring him back, he knew that there wasn't any spells to bring people back to life, but Sirius didn't die, he just went through the veil. He didn't want to believe that the last decent member of his family was dead. As he looked outside he went over his godfather's death for what seemed like the millionth time. It was driving him crazy. His friends were starting to notice too, the only person that really kept in contact with him was one of his best friends, Hermione. Ron did write him letters once or twice but he was in a trip with his family, Mrs.Weasly was trying to get their minds of Voldemort and Harry was not allowed to leave the house. His aunt and uncle were treating him a little better, but they still glared at him and gave him dirty looks every time he entered the room. He heard footsteps going up the stairs then his room door open.

"We are going out, don't you dare think about leaving this house or this room," snarled his uncle Vernon. He was wearing a very nice tuxedo, he was probably going to his company party. He didn't even bother to wait for a response, he just shut the door and there was a sound of a small click which meant that he had locked it.

At this point Harry didn't really care, he had learned how to pick the lock from Fred and George, the Wesley twins. He looked out the window and saw his Uncle's car turning to another street. Up in the sky he saw a white snowy owl going towards his window, he immediately recognized it, it was Hedwig. It looked like she was carrying a very large book, as she got there she dropped it on his bed and went over to her cage, she then started drinking water, he looked at the book and on top of it was a letter, he recognized the writing, it was Hermione's. He opened it , 't was a fairly short letter.

_Harry,_

_This book contains information about the veil, I've been looking for information all summer and this is the best I got, go to the very last section of the book, It talks about the veil. I think you should read it and tell me what you think as soon as possible._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Call me if Hedwig is too tired to fly, that was a really large book. I don't know if your aunt and uncle will let you use the telephone, but if you can sneak a call here's my number 323-5822_

He looked at the cover of the book, it was black with gold letters, it was very thick and long. It said, _'All you need to know about the dark places in the Wizarding World' _He skimmed it, until he went to the last part that Hermione had bookmarked, it said,

_'The Veil'_

_The veil is one of the most oldest place in the world. It is located in one of the many rooms in the ministry of magic. The Veil is were people go when they are not dead or alive. They are not dead but asleep. They are in some sort of coma and it is very difficult to get them out, when they are in there the person is reliving his or hers worst fears or sometimes their most desired dreams. Not many people have ever left the veil because the only way is to wake the one person inside. The only way you can enter the veil is if you are an animal and the only way to get out is to be an animal, you have to be able to do this in less then a minute or you will fall into deep sleep. That is completely impossible. So not many people have gotten away._

Harry read the passage one more time and smiled, there was a way to bring him back.

"Thank you Hermione!" he said out loud. He looked at the clock in his nightstand, it wasn't too late he was going to call her. He quickly picked the lock and ran downstairs to the phone he dialed the numbers and heard it ring.

"Hello," said a female voice from the other end, he knew it was Hermione's, his heart skipped

"Hello, is this Hermione?" he asked suddenly nervous, he didn't know why though

"This is her, who is this?" she asked

"Hermione? This is Harry," he said, his mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

"Harry? How are you? Did you get my letter? Its so good to hear from you," she said sounding excited.

Harry grinned.

"Calm down! Of course I got your letter!," he responded grinning, he could tell that she was happy to hear from him, he didn't know why this made him so happy, maybe it was because he hadn't had time to talk to any of his friends all year.

"You won't get in trouble for talking on the telephone? ohh I really hope you don't," said Hermione suddenly sounding worried

"Don't worry, they are out right now so they won't hear me," said Harry reassuring her.

"Well did you read the book? What do you think, do you think there is a way to bring him back from that place?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did read it and I think there could be away, but that would mean that we would have to become Animagus too." responded Harry, he started walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I have thought about that too and I think that we should buy books that explain how to become Animagus," said Hermione sounding excited at the thought of buying books.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea, how long do you think that it is going to take?" he asked as he rummaged through the refridgiator looking for something good to eat.

"I don't know, I guess it depends on how well we do the spell," she responded "So has your vacation been so far?"

"Its been bad! I have to be stuck here for the whole vacation and there is nothing interesting to do, I can't even wonder the streets anymore," complained Harry, he saw a piece of ham, but made sure to get just a little bit, so the Dursleys wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I feel for you Harry, but if it is any consolation my vacation has not been anymore fun." said Hermione

"Why? Don't you get to go places and be out?" asked Harry who was now eating a piece of ham.

"Yes, I do but it's no fun when you shop with your self or are outside by yourself, that's why I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." She responded.

They continued talking for what seemed like forever when Harry heard the noise of a car.

"Hermione, I got to got cause my aunt and uncle just got here, talk to you later" said Harry in a hurried hushed tone.

"OK then, I'll write to you later, bye" said Hermione, her tone sounded disappointed, or sad because he had to hang up.

"Bye," Said Harry and quickly hanged up.

He put the phone back to were it was and ran upstairs and locked the door. There was a sound downstairs that announced their arrival. They seemed to have forgotten that he was in there because all night they didn't even check on him, they just went on with their usual business and then the house filled with the sound of Dudley's and Uncle Vernon's snoring.

Harry laid back on his bed and thought about his day, he could sleep peacefully tonight because he knew that there could be a chance to bring his godfather back to life and he was also happy because he had a long conversation with Hermione, it felt good to have heard from her again.

TBC...

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is it really bad that I should stop or should I continue? I know this has been done a million times already but hey, why not a million and one? Well if you have any suggestions or any comments please review and tell me what you think! please! I'll be waiting! If you seen any errors please be sure to tell me! Thanks!**


End file.
